Hiding in Plain Sight
by MyHeartDrawsADream
Summary: Amanda captures Sean and uses him as the next victim of her mind games, erasing his memory of everything and giving him a new life as Griffin Conner. Sort of a Nikita/Remedy crossover. Will probably have Salex in future chapters.
1. Prologue

**A/N This story randomly came to my mind after watching episode 1x06 of Remedy and since I haven't posted anything in a while, I decided to just go forth and write/post it. Also thanks to Tara (Wootar16) for helping me come up with the amazing title as well as the last line of this chapter! Hopefully this fic doesn't disappoint. **

Prologue

An unconscious Sean was being dragged into a dimly lit room, and not so gently placed into the dentist's chair in the corner by two guards. Moments later, Amanda's familiar footsteps could be heard from the end of the hall as her heels clicked against the metal ground. The large wooden double doors of the old hospital opened and she stepped inside, making her way over to him. She stopped in front of the chair he was in, and pulled the tray of medical tools towards her.

"Thank you boys. You're free to go. Make sure you send Anne in here on your way out," she said, keeping her eyes on Sean, her voice remaining at an even level. The two guards scurried out of the room without a word.

Less than a minute later, Anne strolled in quietly. She made her way over to them, and observed carefully as Amanda made sure to tighten all of the restraints around Sean's arms, legs, and forehead.

"Nervous?" Anne wondered. She had briefly watched Amanda play her famous mind games on Alex a few months ago, but she had never seen her do this particular procedure. She assumed it was a lot different to completely rid someone of their memories than it was to just mix some things around.

Amanda shot her a look, offended that anyone would think such a thing about her. "I don't get nervous," she stated, cleaning off all of her tools. "You can never be too careful," she added, her voice even.

"And you're sure he's not going to remember _anything_?" She asked, emphasizing the last word and motioning over to the silver watch still clasped around his wrist.

Amanda growled and quickly removed the watch, tossing it on to an empty tray next to her. "Alex will be the **first** thing he forgets. I've done this procedure enough times to know exactly how it works."

"But what if for some reason it doesn't?" She didn't quite understand why, but somewhere in the back of her mind she almost wished Amanda wouldn't do this to him.

"Then we have to kill him and call off the plan," she stated as if it were the most obvious answer in the world. "Why are you questioning my abilities all of a sudden?"

Anne kept her face neutral, expecting that answer. She didn't know what to say to Amanda's question though. She thought for a moment, and as Amanda was pulling the large needle closer to Sean's face, she said, "I'm just curious, that's all. Amanda inserted the needle through Sean's nose and began to work on him, motioning for Anne to be quiet.

* * *

"He should be waking up any minute now," Amanda said, looking up at the clock. "I want to make sure there is absolutely no way for this to go wrong, so I'd like you to go through the story one more time."

Anne sighed. She had had to repeat this story to her so many times, she was starting to get a little bit annoyed. "When he wakes up, he's going to think his name is Griffin Conner, a 29 year old med school drop out that failed his entire family and abandoned them for the past two years. He has two sisters, Melissa, a top surgeon, and myself, Sandy Conner, a nurse who only wants the best for her little brother. Our father, Allen Conner is the Acting Chief of Staff at Bethune General Hospital, where we all work."

"Wonderful," Amanda says as she scribbles something down on her clip board. "And what is the estimated time of Griffin's arrival?"

"If everything goes according to plan, in about a month he should be landing himself in the emergency room at Bethune General due to a bar fight," Anne stated simply, the words fresh in her mind, having rehearsed the story so many times.

"And Sean?" She asks.

"Sean Pierce doesn't exist. Anyone who ever knew him thinks he's dead, and I intend to keep it that way." Her voice was almost robotic.

"Perfect!" Amanda smiles. "I have to say, I'm proud of you Sandy. Anne no longer needs to exist either. You're free to live your life however you wish, as long as it doesn't compromise our agreement."

"Understood," she nodded.

"Now, I hate to do this, but you need to go back to Toronto. You can't be here when he wakes up," Amanda stated, motioning for the blonde to leave. She did as she was told, and Amanda made her way into Sean's room.

* * *

"Welcome back," Amanda said as Sean finally opened his eyes, looking around. He looked up at her, confused. "I'm Doctor Collins. I'll be on your case while you're here."

"Where exactly is here?" He asked, his voice groggy.

"St. Helen's Hospital in New York. Someone found you unconscious on the street and brought you in. You woke up once, but you just passed out again a few minutes later," Amanda said, casually.

He squinted his eyes, looking around the bright white room once again before bringing his eyes back to Amanda. "I don't... I don't remember..." He stated, dazed.

Amanda nodded, knowingly. She had obviously rehearsed this many times. "That's not uncommon. When they brought you in, you seemed to have been unconscious for hours, possibly days. How you managed to stay alive was a miracle. A little amnesia is nothing to fear at this point."

"Okay," he nodded, not knowing what else to say. "My head really hurts," he stated.

"I assume it would from all those drugs."

He looked at her again, confusion clouding his eyes. "Drugs?"

Amanda sighed and pulled up a chair next to his bed. "You don't remember any drugs?" He shook his head slowly. She picked up a notepad and a pen, and began scribbling things down. "Can you tell me your name, please?"

"Umm..." He looked up at her, suddenly feeling scared. He shook his head. "I-"

Amanda stopped him. She didn't want him thinking too much. "It's okay. What about your date of birth?" He shook his head again. Amanda let out a loud sigh. She needed to know one more thing before she could be certain that the procedure had been a success. "Alright, then can you tell me what the last thing you remember is?"

"Umm..." He closed his eyes and thought for a minute. Amanda was getting a little uneasy. She was about to urge him to speak again when he finally did. "A beach."

"What about the beach?" She asked, smiling inwardly.

He wracked his brain for better details. "I was with some friends... I think they were my friends. The water was really blue, and the sun was starting to set over the Andaman Sea. I think...? Thailand..." He trailed off, uncertain, closing his eyes. He opened them again, the next part of the story coming back to his mind. "Then the cops showed up, out of nowhere. We agreed to meet up at the docks when they were gone, but three of them got arrested. The rest of us left. Then I remember getting back to my apartment, and just... Going to sleep... I guess."

"That's all? Nothing else?" He just shook his head again. "So you have no idea how you got from Thailand to New York before falling unconscious?" He shrugged his shoulders, and Amanda scribbled away at her notebook once again. "Well then I guess we're lucky you had your wallet with you."

"My wallet?" He asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"You said you don't remember your name. Lucky for you, we do." She picked up a small black wallet and pulled out a card, handing it to him. "Griffin Conner. Date of birth: July 6th 1985 in Toronto, Canada." He took the card from her outstretched hand and eyed it carefully.

"Canada?"

"That's what your identification states," Amanda replied. "Does that not seem right?"

"I guess it's right," he said, unsure as he looked over the information.

Amanda smiled at him. "I'm going to let you rest for a while, and I'll come check on you in a bit."

"Alright," he said, and she finally left him alone. "Canada?" He repeated under his breath when he was sure she couldn't hear him anymore. Something didn't seem right about that, but that's all he had to go on for now.

**A/N Let me know what you think by sending me a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Gasp! Did I actually update a fic?! Who would have thought! So anyway, here's the next little instalment to this story, for anyone who's interested. Read away, little monkeys! And leave me a review afterwards to let me know what you thought!**** Now go read the chapter!**

Chapter 1:

Sean sat up in his hospital bed, trying to shake away the headache he had been having since he had woken up. He picked up the simple black wallet the Dr. Collins had left for him, flipping through the pockets. All that was in it was the drivers license that she had shown him earlier, a twenty dollar bill, and a small photograph sticking out of a pocket that he almost didn't notice.

He pulled it out and examined it carefully. It was a picture of an older bald man, and two women, maybe a few years older then him. "Who…?" He mumbled to himself. He felt a little guilty for not knowing who they were. He figured that since the picture was in his wallet, they were probably an important part of his life.

Hoping to find any more clues about who he might be, he searched through every pocket one more time, with no luck.

"Argh!" He screamed in frustration, throwing the little black piece of leather across the room, annoyed by his brain. He couldn't remember a thing. It felt like, before he had woken up a few hours ago, he didn't even exist. Almost like he was just born. Why couldn't he remember anything?

—

Meanwhile, Amanda was sitting at her desk, flipping through her own pile of pictures, letters, and other miscellaneous items that she felt might threaten her plan and create a window into Sean's past, tossing each of them one by one into a fireplace.

She stopped briefly at a picture of Sean and Alex that she had found in his room the day she had taken his body from the Division morgue. She examined the photo, taking in the smiling faces of the once-happy couple. Sean's arm was extended to take the photo, while Alex had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Alex," she shook her head in disappointment, still eyeing the picture. "It really is tragic what had to happen. If only you had listened in the beginning, none of this would have happened. The two of you could have walked out of this together, unharmed." They had looked so happy, Amanda thought to herself before throwing the photograph into the fire and watching Alex's face burn until it disappeared.

Suddenly, Amanda heard a loud thud coming from Sean's room. She rushed in to see what was going on, just as Sean picked up the vase sitting next to his bed, ready to smash it against the wall. She ran over to catch him, taking the vase out of his hands before he had the chance to break it. He tried to reach for something else to throw, failing as Amanda blocked his path. She quickly put something down on the table before turning her attention back to him.

"Mr. Conner!" She yelled, her tone harsh as two other doctors ran into the room to hold Sean down. "I'm going to need you to calm down before you hurt yourself!"

He struggled to get out of their grip, letting out a frustrated scream when he realized they were too strong for him. "Why?!" He shouted, his voice demanding. "Why don't I remember anything?! Tell me! You have to know why this is happening! You're a doctor!"

Amanda took a deep breath and sat down next to him. "Look, Mr. Conner. I'm not sure what to tell you. Every scan and test that we have done so far all came back completely normal. There's no sign of any brain trauma, and thus, no evidence to support that you really do not remember anything."

"Are you accusing me of lying now?" He asked, incredulous.

Amanda was calm as she continued to speak. "I'm not accusing you of anything sir. I am simply stating a fact that was shown through extensive tests. Your case is a mystery. I've been practicing medicine for a long time, and I have never seen anything like it before."

"What the hell do you know?" He scoffed, still fighting to get away from the two doctors holding his arms down. "You can't feel this insane headache that I've had since this morning, and that gets worse every time I try to think! I know what I'm talking about!" He yelled.

Amanda sighed, and picked up the syringe from the table, having prepared it ahead of time in case they encountered a situation like this.

Sean stared at her with wide eyes. "What the hell is that?"

"You need to get some rest," was all she said before she injected the clear fluid into his arm. "Right now, I would highly recommend that you stay at the hospital with us for a few days so that I can keep an eye on you. After that, I would suggest that you go back to Toronto and get settled back into your apartment. Perhaps the familiarity of it will help jog your memory a little. Maybe even get a job, unless of course you want to land yourself in another sticky situation."

Sean nodded, calming down as the sedative Amanda had given him had quickly taken effect. The doctors finally released his arms, and Amanda helped him lie back down on the bed as his eyes closed.

Within seconds, he was asleep. Amanda let out a sigh of relief, and quietly urged everyone out of the room, following behind. "So stubborn," she breathed as she locked his door.

—

He was walking down a dimly lit hallway when his phone started to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered it with a simple, "Hello." _Hello? That doesn__'__t sound right._ He shook the thought away as the person on the other line started to speak.

"I made it," was all he heard, noting that the voice belonged to a woman. _Who is this person? What the hell does she mean she made it? What did she make? Cake? I could really go for some cake right now. Man, I__'__m starving! Maybe if I__'__m nice enough she__'__ll share with me. Wait, focus, dumbass! Ask her who she__'__s calling._

He opened his mouth to speak, the words flowing as if it were a recording. "How'd it go?" _What? How did what go? Where did that even come from? That__'__s not what I said!_

"It went," the voice said. _Huh? Are we speaking in code? What the hell is going on?_

"You alright?" He asked. _Why wouldn__'__t she be alright? She sounds perfectly fine. Who__'__s the moron controlling my words?_

"Yeah, I just— didn't expect it to be like this."

"How's that?" _Finally. Ask the real questions._

There was silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Empty." _What the fuck? Does this girl not know how to answer a question? Is she challenged?_

"Just be careful out there." He made his way into a room, annoyed that his mouth continued to have a mind of its own. _Well, apparently I__'__m challenged too. Why is nobody making any sense? _He looked around, taking in his surroundings. _Wait, what the hell is this room? Why am I in here? _"If you get into trouble, you know you don't have to do this alone." _What is she doing? Is she part of the mafia or something? _

"What, are you gonna fly out here?" She countered. _What? Fly where? _

"Yeah, I wish I could," he said, spotting a computer and making his way over to it. _Okay, I__'__m clearly whipped. I wonder if she__'__s hot. She sounds hot. _"But listen, if you do get into a bind, you call someone. Doesn't matter who it is, you call someone to get you out of there." _I really don__'__t like where this is going. Is she really in danger? This is all a joke, right? Really funny! Ha ha! You can cut the crap now!_

"Will do," she told him.

"I'll be seeing you," he said before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. _Alright, that definitely takes the cake for being the weirdest thing ever. Speaking of cake, I still really want some. _He eyed the computer screen, which seemed to be a satellite map with a blinking red square that moved ever so slightly. _What the hell? What is this thing?_

He was about to click the little red square, when his eyes flew open. "Ugh," he groaned, blinking. The sunlight seeping through the windows burned his eyes, as he suddenly remembered that he was still in the hospital. "It was just a dream?" He wondered out loud, his voice groggy as he took in his surroundings. _That explains it. _"Whatever." He buried his face into the uncomfortable pillow and closed his eyes again.

—

The next few days passed by slowly, with Sean getting increasingly irritable and impatient. He just wanted to get out of there already. He didn't know what, but something about Dr. Collins really bothered him. He quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't trust her.

It took nearly two weeks before Amanda was finally confident that everything was in place and that Toronto would be safe for Griffin. That morning, she strolled into his room, putting on her best fake smile. "Good morning, Mr. Conner," she said, her voice making him roll his eyes in annoyance. What was so good about it? At his reaction, she spoke again. "I have some good news for you. I'd say you're finally ready to leave and get back to your old life."

He raised his head to look at her. "Wait, really?" He asked, getting his hopes up.

"Really," she nodded. "There isn't much left that I can do for you here." She handed him a pile of clothes, with a business card on top.

"What's this?" He asked, eyeing the card cautiously.

"You've been through a lot these past two weeks, so I figured I would try to help you out as best as I can. I made some phone calls, and found you this job. It's not much, but it should be enough to pay your bills and get you back on the right track. It's also fairly close to your apartment, and they said they were willing to train you. All you need to do is show up at that address on Monday afternoon for your first shift."

He finally picked up the card, reading it over. "Bartending? Are you sure this is such a good idea? I mean, with the drugs and all…" He trailed off. Dr. Collins had seemed pretty confident that drugs were the cause of his hospitalization, and even went so far as to give him medication that she insisted would help ease the drug cravings. In all honesty, he just seemed to want it even more since then.

"You've been doing quite well with your rehabilitation, since we started it. I am confident that you are going to manage this just fine." He just nodded, not quite convinced, as she left the room to let him get dressed.

Two hours later, he was sitting in his seat, impatiently waiting for his plane to take off. He hoped that once he was back in Toronto, he would finally start to remember who he was. He was getting really sick of not knowing anything. He fidgeted with the picture of the older man and two women while waiting. Maybe he would finally remember who they were.

**A/N: So? How was it? What'd you think of that little inner monologue with Sean/Griffin? And Amanda's creepy antics! She's so much fun to write! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've gotten so many ideas for this story in the past few days so luckily I've been getting pretty far in writing it. Okay, so heads up, so because this chapter and the ones after are of Sean actually living his new life as Griffin rather than being in a hospital room, from now on I'm going to be referring to him as Griffin for the next little while. Hopefully that doesn't get confusing for anyone. **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to make these for the other chapters but I feel like I really should add it to this one because I don't own the Remington's Men of Steel strip club that is briefly mentioned in the chapter and don't want to get sued for illegal usage. And with that, I also obviously don't own Nikita OR Remedy, or any of it's characters, and I am not making any profits with this fanfic. That is all. **

Chapter 2

Griffin had spent his first days in Toronto cooped up in his apartment as he looked through photo album after photo album which, much to his liking, were all conveniently collecting dust on a shelf. A part of him felt it was odd that most of the photographs came with little captions on the back, but he wasn't about to question the only thing that would be able to help him. Things like Melissa Graduating Med School, Sandy's 21st Birthday, and Family Vacation, all helped him piece together little bits of the life he had no recollection of. There was even an entire album dedicated solely to what a disappointment he was to his entire family, along with printed screenshots of emails exchanged between them in the last two years. There were only two. He threw those in the garbage.

But the information all seemed a little too obvious. Even though he managed to figure out most of his past from the hundreds of pictures and stories, he still couldn't actually **remember** any of the time he supposedly spent with his family. Somehow, he could just feel that something wasn't right with the story. It just didn't add up. And whatever he did remember, mostly time spent alone and in some sort of prison, all felt more like dreams than they did memories.

Monday morning had rolled around faster than he would have liked. For a moment he contemplated skipping his first day of work and finding something else, but then pushed that thought aside and sauntered over to the location that Dr. Collins had given him. He made his way through the large doors of the club and looked around at the nearly empty room. His eyes had just landed on a stage across from him when a blonde man at least twice his size blocked his view. _Great. I'm going to work at a freaking strip club. _

Griffin looked up to see the man towering over him with a smirk.

"Hey," the man spoke calmly. "Listen, uh, we don't actually open for another hour, if you wanna come back later…"

"Oh, no. Um. I'm…" Griffin started before the man interrupted him.

"Wait, no. Let me guess. You're lost, eh? You don't look like you're from around here."

"No, I…" _Wait, what's that supposed to mean? Do I look foreign?_

"Alright, uhh, lookin' for someone?" He interrupted again.

Griffin sighed in frustration. "No! Can you just let me finish?" He snapped, making the man nod. "Thank you! Geez. I'm here for work."

The man arched a brow in amusement and gave Griffin a quick once-over, making him shift uncomfortably. "Oh. I'm sorry but this, uh… This isn't a gay club. We only hire female strippers here. You're gonna wanna try Remington's for that. It's just about three blocks that way," he said, pointing to his left.

"I'm not gay!" He said, defensively. _I'm not, am I? No. No I'm definitely not gay. I would know if I was gay. _At the confused look on the man's face, Griffin added, "Not that - Not that there's anything wrong with being gay. It's just - I'm not… Gay." He rambled on before realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. "Listen, could I just speak to whoever's in charge?"

"Sure, follow me," he said, leading Griffin down a hallway. "Uh, I don't think I got your name…? For my boss, I mean."

"Griffin. Griffin Conner," he said. It was the first time he had said his name out loud since waking up in the hospital. It almost sounded strange.

The man laughed and looked back at Griffin. "Are you sure?"

"What?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Your name. You don't sound so sure."

"Oh." Was he sure? Everything around him told him that, so he figured there was no reason for him to doubt it. _Then why does it sound so damn weird?_ "Yeah, I'm sure," he added as an afterthought.

"Alright, cool. I'm Chase by the way," the man said as they turned a corner and stopped in front of a door. "Hey Boss! Some guy named Griffin Conner is here to see you!"

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing yet another man, this one slightly chubbier. "Ahh yes, Griffin Conner. It's a pleasure to meet you, young man," he said, extending his hand. Griffin shook it with a firm grip, nodding.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity Mr…" He trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

He laughed. "Just Steve is fine. I don't care much for formalities. Let me show you around."

The two made their way around the club, letting Griffin get familiarized with the place. Steve introduced him to the three people he would be working with by the bar, and then set him up to begin his first shift, just as the door opened revealing the first visitor of the night.

He thought his first day had gone rather well. All of his co-workers seemed nice and welcomed him to their group immediately, helping him out if he didn't know how to do something. They even introduced him to two of the dancers that worked there. One of the girls, Natasha, really seemed to take a liking to him. Not that he was complaining. At the end of his shift, he counted up $30 in tips, and then began his long walk home.

He took a shortcut across an open field to get back to his apartment, absorbed in his thoughts until he swore he could hear a female voice coming from next to him. "That's not what happened!" She said in disbelief. "The neurotoxin was Percy's plan. And those three dead agents…" She kept talking, but Griffin had stopped listening when realization hit him. That voice. It was the same voice as the woman on the phone from that dream he had way back in the hospital. He was sure it wasn't a dream this time. _It's her._ He looked down to see a woman wearing a jean jacket with dark brown hair that went down below her shoulders, just casually walking next to him as if they were old friends. He could still hear her voice, but couldn't make out her words as his curiosity got the best of him. He couldn't stop thinking about her ever since he had the dream, and he needed to know what she looked like. He stopped and turned to her, hoping to get a glimpse of the mystery woman's face, but failing. "Why are you working for them anyways?" He heard her ask when his head started to spin, and he stumbled a little.

Just then, his vision completely blurred and a giant wave of pain shot through his head. "Aahh!" He shouted, letting himself fall to his knees as he closed his eyes and cradled his head, waiting for the pain to go away. He could faintly hear something that sounded like gunshots, before something hard hit his chest and knocked him down onto the cold, wet grass.

When he opened his eyes, he could see the woman's dark hair in front of him again, her face still hidden. He realized she had knocked him down and was now on top of him, aiming a gun somewhere behind his head. Off in the distance, he could see another man heading towards them, his own gun pointed right at the mystery woman's head. "Hey," he whispered, nudging her in the hopes to bring her attention to the gunman behind her. If she had heard him, then he was pretty sure she ignored him as she fired a bullet and he heard a body fall to the ground. The man behind her was getting closer by the second and Griffin closed his eyes, partially because he really didn't want to see this woman's brain explode right in front of him while he was completely helpless, and partially because the intense pain in his head had returned.

When the headache began to subside again, he slowly opened his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the sight of blood and dead bodies all around him. Instead, he was shocked when he saw a completely empty field of grass. He pushed himself back up to a standing position, listening to the crickets chirping and a few cars in the distance driving by.

He looked all around trying to find the woman that was just there seconds ago, but with absolutely no luck. It was almost like nothing had happened. "Hello?" He called out, wandering around the empty field. "Hello?" He said again, a little louder. He needed to find her.

Suddenly he spotted a dark figure in the distance. "Hey!" He shouted as he cautiously made his way towards it. "Who are you?" He ran to catch up to the body that he now realized was heading away from him. "Hey," he said again, placing a hand on her shoulder once he caught up, urging her to turn around so he could see her face. "Natasha?" He asked in shock when she did. She pulled out her headphones and looked at him.

"Griffin! Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, confusion clouding his eyes. Did she see the gun fight too? _Maybe she could help me find her._

She laughed and said, "The same thing you're doing." However, his confusion only grew, and at the look on his face she added, "Going home from work…? Are you alright?"

"Right. Home. Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Didn't you see that?" He asked, motioning to where he had just come from.

Now it was her turn to be confused. "See what?"

"Th-there. The guns. A-and the girl. I-I-I think she got shot…" He stammered, scanning the area once more before looking back at Natasha, who was eyeing him suspiciously. _Maybe she wasn't here long enough. Dude, do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now? _

"Guns. Sure. I think you need to go home and get some sleep, Griffin."

He scoffed. _I know what I saw. _"You really didn't see that? You didn't even hear it? Are you sure? Come on, think really hard," he almost begged. _I'm not crazy._

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, leading him back towards the street as she spoke. "No. I'm sure I didn't see or hear anything. I think you might be imagining things."

"I swear it happened! It wasn't even ten minutes ago!" He tried again.

Natasha shook her head, clueless. "Nope. I definitely didn't hear anything. Besides, don't you think there would be cops here by now if there really were gunshots being fired out here?"

He thought it over for another minute before nodding. _Maybe she's right. _They walked the rest of the way in silence, Griffin completely absorbed in his thoughts.

_It felt so real…_

**A/N: So, what did you think? What was your favorite part? What did you think of Chase? Should I bring him back in another chapter? Did that flashback seem realistic enough? Would you prefer if I have a flashback/dream in every chapter or would that be too much? And last question, do you like the inner monologues style or should I change/stop that?**


End file.
